


remembering those sapphire eyes

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Getting Together, Japanese National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: ushijima wakatoshi remembered kageyama tobio.





	remembering those sapphire eyes

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **mellowroxy asked:** Hi I have a prompt for you! :) Prompt: AU National Team!Ushikage - Kageyama is the new official setter and Ushijima takes him under his wing, and unconsciously dotes (in his own way) on him for everyone to see. They don't realize it until someone else points out they were practically dating cue the imaginary light bulbs going off.  
> 

Wakatoshi remembered Kageyama Tobio. He remembered the intense sapphire eyes from the opposite side of the net all those years ago. He remembered how they looked when the final point in their favor was scored, concreting Shiratorizawa’s loss and stopping their path to nationals.

That was six years ago now. 

Now, Wakatoshi was warming up for the first practice of the season. He’d been on the national as a starting player since his senior year in college, which he was two years out from. Being the first practice of the season, that also meant they’d be acquiring new teammates. Wakatoshi didn’t know who they were just yet, the captain hadn’t shown them the roster and none had arrived yet.

Wakatoshi watched from a distance as some of their current players warmed up, it was interesting how players that used to be rivals, were now his own teammates. Oikawa Tooru, his once biggest rival, was now his setter, the two still didn’t get along all that well, but what was once hatred had turned into teasing and snarky comments, which was bearable. Nishinoya Yuu had made the team as well last year, becoming one of their liberos and going from wearing that Karasuno orange to the national team maroon. There was also Kuroo Tetsurou, who over the years had become even more of a fierce blocker. From his own team, Tendou had stayed by his side and still remained his best friend and ever the talented player.

The wing spiker’s attention from his current teammates was drawn when he heard footsteps enter the gym. He glanced over and saw a pair of familiar, navy eyes enter the space. It was then that he remembered Kageyama Tobio, and those intense eyes did not lose their spark at any time during those years. They were still dark, and angry like a rushing rapid, and if anything, they’d grown even more so. He must be a senior now, the typical time for new players to be recruited. There were others with him, new recruits as well, Wakatoshi supposed, but none that Wakatoshi recognized, or cared about for that matter.

Their captain trailed in after them and introductions began, Wakatoshi could see the excitement in Nishinoya’s eyes as he set sights upon his former teammate again. Once introductions had finished, Wakatoshi made his way over to Kageyama. 

“Hello Kageyama, it is good to see you again, I look forwards to playing with you,” he told him, giving a bit of a bow. As Wakatoshi spoke to him, he couldn’t stop looking at those eyes and just how spectacular they were. 

Kageyama seemed the tiniest bit overwhelmed by everything, which was expected, even Wakatoshi had been taken aback by how much everything was when he joined. Still, the setter gave a nod, “thanks. I can’t wait to play with you too,” he told him.

Wakatoshi gave a nod, “if you need anything, or have any questions, let me know,” he told him. Kageyama only nodded again and Wakatoshi slipped away only to be replaced by Nishinoya who was eager to catch up with his former, well, no longer former, teammate.

In the weeks that followed, Wakatoshi found himself keeping an eye on Kageyama much more than he thought he would be. Every time Oikawa teased him unnecessarily, he stepped in. If Kageyama forgot his water bottle, which happened more than it should, Wakatoshi would offer his instead. He would practice with him more than their official setters, hoping that the coach would recognize Kageyama’s talent and make him official soon as well. 

Of course, this time spent with the setter did not go unnoticed, especially by Tendou, and he certainly was not quiet about his observation.

“Ushiiiii,” Tendou teased one day after Kageyama had gone off to practice with some of the other setters. “You sure spend a lot of time around Kageyama don’t you~?” He asked, grinning at the wing spiker smugly.

Wakatoshi rose a brow, “no more than any of the other new players.” He walked towards the volleyball basket and began to place volleyballs in it. Tendou quickly trotted after him with a giggle.

“But that’s the thing Ushi, you don’t spend as much time with them as you do him! And you don’t offer them your water bottle or stop Oikawa from teasing them or practice with them,” he pointed out with a smirk. Wakatoshi shook his head and placed a few more balls in.

“What are you getting at, Tendou?” 

Tendou only giggled again, “nothing, just thought I should point that out,” he hummed before slinking away. Wakatoshi shook his head, he’d been friend with Tendou’s for many years now, but he still failed to understand him at times. 

However, Tendou’s words were enough to plant a seed in Wakatoshi’s head, and he every time he was with Kageyama, he couldn’t stop hearing them. So what if he spent time with Kageyama? There was nothing wrong with that. Ultimately, Wakatoshi just decided that Tendou was being strange and he put the thoughts out of his head. 

About a week after, Kageyama came to practice looking absolutely horrid. His raven hair was a mess, his brilliant blue eyes were dulled and dark shadows lingered underneath them. His skin had taken on a ghostly pallor and his movements were sluggish. Wakatoshi noticed this immediately upon the other entering the gym, and he quite literally dropped what he was doing to go over to him.

“Kageyama, are you alright?” He asked, stopping in front of the younger man.

He rose his head to look at Wakatoshi and sniffled a bit, “I’m fine,” he tried to assure, though the scratchiness of his voice quickly gave that away. “Just tired.”

“And sick.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi rebutted, “you are quite obviously sick, you should be home resting.”

“I’ll be fine,” he protested.

Wakatoshi shook his head, “no, you are going home to rest, I will take you there myself.”

“But --”

The wing spiker held up a hand, he turned his head to look at Tendou who was peering at them with that wicked smirk Wakatoshi was all too familiar with. “Tell the coach when he arrives what happened, and that I will return later,” he said to him. Tendou only saluted, his smirk not leaving his face. Wakatoshi ignored it and turned back to Kageyama, “now, let’s go.” Kageyama shifted, looking as though he were about to protest again, but he gave a reluctant nod and let himself be guided out of the gym.

Wakatoshi walked Kageyama back to his apartment, ready to support the other if he needed it, though he seemed fine. Once they got there, Kageyama turned to him, “thanks,” he said as he opened the door, “you can go now if you want,” he told him. Wakatoshi only shook his head.

“I’m going to make sure you get resting and take care of yourself first, now, get changed into some more comfortable clothes and lay down, where is your cold medicine?” He asked. Kageyama blinked, a little taken aback by Wakatoshi’s declaration, but he didn’t protest again.

“In the bathroom, second door on the left, it’s in the medicine cabinet,” he told him. Wakatoshi nodded before shooing Kageyama into his bedroom to get changed. He then went into the bathroom and rooted around, finding the cold medicine quickly. He came out and found Kageyama on the couch, curled up into a blanket. Satisfied with that, Wakatoshi came over to the couch and poured some of the medicine into the cup that came with it. Kageyama wrinkled his nose, “do I have to take that? It’s disgusting.”

“It is, yes, but I’m afraid you have to if you expect to get better quickly,” he reminded him. He handed the cup of orange liquid over to the setter and Kageyama peered down at it with pure disgust. “Drink it quickly, as if it were a shot.” Kageyama looked up at Wakatoshi a little incredulous, surprised at the analogy he made. Wakatoshi shrugged. “You act as if I’ve never taken a shot before?”

Kageyama blinked, “I didn’t peg you as the type.”

“Going to college with Tendou in an experience like no other, is all I can say,” he explained. Kageyama seemed to understand then, he nodded and held up the cup, downing it quickly. He gagged a bit and Wakatoshi quickly went into his kitchen to retrieve some water for him. He came back and handed it over to Kageyama, who drank from it quickly. He relaxed once the water went down his throat and murmured his thanks before laying down. Wakatoshi nodded, “get some sleep, I will return here once practice finishes to bring you some soup and other essentials to get healthy.”

Kageyama looked up at him, “you don’t have to--”

Wakatoshi held up a hand, “it is my wish to, I will see you in two hours,” he told him. Kageyama only gave a reluctant nod before closing his eyes. Wakatoshi peered at him for a few moments as he dozed off. Kageyama looked peaceful when he was asleep, and if he was honest, Wakatoshi could stand there and watch for hours, but that would be terribly creepy. So, he left, making sure to leave the door unlocked so he could re-enter later. 

When Wakatoshi returned, the team was on their first break of practice. Wakatoshi was regretful for missing the first portion of practice, but not very considering he had been helping a teammate. Upon entering the gym, Tendou immediately sprang over to him.

“Did Ushi take good care of our little baby bird?” He asked, slinging an arm over his broad shoulders.

Wakatoshi rose a brow, “yes, he is resting now and I will go back over there once practice has finished.”

Oikawa came over then and cooed, “aw, such a sweet and caring boyfriend.”

The wing spiker looked over and furrowed his brows, “Kageyama and I are not dating, Oikawa.”

“No?” He asked, “well, it sure seems like it, what with the way you spend every moment of your time with him, dote over him like a mother bird to her little chick, and now you go and take him home after he shows up to practice sick? What more is there to dating someone than something like that?”

Tendou giggled and nodded, “he’s right Ushi, plus, we all see how you look at him when he’s not near you, and how he looks at you for that matter, you two are practically married~!” 

Wakatoshi looked at the two surrounding him, “why are you saying all this?”

“Well someone had too,” Oikawa hummed, “just admit it Ushiwaka-chan, you like our little crow,” he purred. 

Wakatoshi was silent for a few moments before freeing himself from Tendou’s grip, “this is not something I would like to discuss,” he said as he walked away from the pair. Behind him, he could hear snickers and giggling.

As he walked over to the ball basket, he began to think. Did it really seem like he and Kageyama were dating? He picked up a ball and thought of the reasons the two gave. He supposed if he saw two people acting that way, he might suspect they were dating as well. He walked over to the net, Wakatoshi supposed he wouldn’t be opposed to dating Kageyama. In fact, he’d quite like that. He did have beautiful eyes, and his personality was one Wakatoshi found himself drawn to. With a nod to himself, Wakatoshi decided he would ask Kageyama to go on a date when he returned that evening. 

Once practice ended, Wakatoshi left the gym quickly, wanting to return to Kageyama’s swiftly as well as avoid any more comments from Tendou or Oikawa. When he got there, he let himself in and found Kageyama in the same place as before, dead asleep. Wakatoshi had stopped by a market to pick up some soup and tea for Kageyama to have, he set the bags on the kitchen counter and went over to Kageyama, kneeling down by his side.

“Kageyama? Wake up,” he said as he gently shook his shoulder. It was enough to rouse the setter who awoke with a groan.

“Nnh... what time ‘s it,” he slurred, furrowing his brows before opening his eyes halfway.

“Five o’clock, I’m going to make you some soup and tea, okay?” 

Kageyama only nodded and burrowed more into his blanket, closing his eyes again. With that, Wakatoshi stood up and went into the kitchen. It only took him a few moments to find his bowls and to heat up the soup he had bought, chicken noodle, the best kind for a cold. He also tracked down a teakettle and set it to heat up while he delivered the soup to Kageyama. He roused him again and waited for him to sit up before handing him the warm bowl. Kageyama dipped his head gratefully and began to sip at the soup. Satisfied, Wakatoshi returned to the kitchen as the teakettle began to whistle. He prepared the tea and poured it into a mug, bringing that out into the living room as well.

“How do you feel?” He asked, Kageyama took the tea and sipped from it as well.

“Like complete and utter shit,” he answered. Wakatoshi nodded in understanding.

“That is to be expected, I’m afraid you look rather sick as well,” he agreed, Kageyama only made a groan in response before taking a few more sips from his soup. Wakatoshi shifted, “Kageyama, there is something I would like to ask you.”

Kageyama looked over at him and rose a brow, “what is it?”

Wakatoshi paused, “once you are feeling better, how would you feel about going out to dinner with me?” He asked. The setter blinked, a little surprised or perhaps confused by the question.

“You mean, like, a date?”

Wakatoshi nodded, “yes, precisely.” His heart was racing, which was strange, because that never happened, but he supposed he’d never done anything like this either.

Kageyama paused, thinking over the question before giving a nod. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he told him. Wakatoshi relaxed a bit and nodded as well.

“Great, once you are better, we will plan it,” he told him. Kageyama nodded once again and finished his soup. Wakatoshi’s heart felt warm and his stomach stirred with butterflies, he was rather excited for this, he came to realize.

A few days later, Kageyama was completely back to normal and the two were able to plan their date. They went out for dinner and Wakatoshi couldn’t think of a time where he had had so much fun. Kageyama was an even bigger delight to be around when they were outside of practice, and when the night came to an end, Wakatoshi couldn’t stop staring at those oceanic blue eyes. 

The two stood at Kageyama’s doorstep, Kageyama thanked him for the evening and Wakatoshi nodded. Then, in a rare moment of impulsiveness, Wakatoshi leaned in and captured Kageyama’s lips in his own. Kageyama seemed taken aback at first, but within a moment, he relaxed into it. When Wakatoshi pulled away, Kageyama was blushing ever so slightly, it was an amazing look on him and Wakatoshi loved it. The wing spiker bid him goodnight then and Kageyama replied rather flusteredly before slipping inside his apartment. Wakatoshi left with a small smile quirking his lips upwards.

When the next practice came around, the pair entered together, hands clasped as they spoke. Naturally, this was immediately noticed by Tendou and Oikawa and the pair began to brag about how they were right. Kageyama scowled and Wakatoshi shook his head, leading the younger away from them over to a different spot of the gym. Perhaps they were right, but that didn’t matter to Wakatoshi. All that mattered to him was Kageyama, and that was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> wow its been a hot minute since ive written smth, college is insane and i havent had much inspiration lately if im honest. hopefully ill post a new chapter to virtute deum soon! maybe, we'll see lol. anyways, hope you enjoyed this! requests are still open and you can find the information [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
